Character Profiles
by ChaoticHarmony99
Summary: The Character Profiles of my OCs from Touhou Project.
1. Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Character Profile: Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Titles: The Dimensional God who distorts Reality; The Walking Omnipotent Power Plant; The Libra of Harmony and Chaos; The Embodiment of Armageddon

Species: God, Demon, Dragon (former Human, not native to Gensokyo)

Abilities: Manipulation of Dimensions and Reality; Changing her Form (she mainly uses lightning-based attacks in her normal form); Generating immense amounts of energy; Handling the Dākuzumu

Occupation: Sage of Gensokyo; Guardian of Gensokyo and its dimension; Maintaining the Border of Harmony and Chaos

Location: Dark Prism Palace

Age: Unknown, at least 2.500 years old

Height: 190cm (Normal Form/Alternative Forms); 210cm (Demon Form); 240cm (Dragon Form)

Hair: Long color-varied hair. The color depends on which form she actually has.

(Normal Form: Neon Green)

(Fire Form; Red)

(Water Form: Dark Blue)

(Ice Form: Light Blue)

(Earth Form: Dark Orange)

(Wind Form: Yellow)

(Light Form: White)

(Shadow Form: Dark Purple)

(Cherry Blossom Spring Form: Neon Pink)

(Heat Wave Summer Form: Green and Red)

(Leaf Storm Fall Form: Light Orange)

(Eternal Blizzard Winter Form: Blue and White)

(Time Form: Diamond Blue)

(Space Form: Pearl Purple)

(Antimatter Form: Platinum Gold)

(Abyss Form: Neon Blue and Black)

(Godslayer Form: Cosmic Pink)

(Demon Form: Crimson)

Eyes: Same color as hair.

(Demon Form) Pupils are shaped like a reversed pentagram.

Outfit: (Normal Form/Alternative Forms) Wears a black shirt with long sleeves, a long black skirt and black boots which all look like they are made of black prism shards; eight prism fragments are attached to the end of her dress; wears sometimes a long black robe which resembles a cultist robe; has a pair of black wings which have elements of both demons and dragons and which she can hide and let appear at will; has on each shoulder one large edgy shaped arm made of black prism.

(Godslayer Form) Same as her Normal Form except that her clothes and wings get a silver and pink coloring.

(Demon Form) Same as her Normal Form except that two lightning-shaped horns grow out of her head and her clothes and wings get a dark crimson coloring.

(Dragon Form) The black prism parts begin to shine in a bright golden light, her wings grow in size and begin to glow in the colors of the rainbow.

Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia, mostly known as Nova Harmonia or just Nova, is a god and one of the Sages of Gensokyo. She is known as the Guardian of Gensokyo and is also known as the 'Ultimate Life Form'. She is the mistress of the Dark Prism Palace which lies on the bottom of the Prism Lake where she lives together with the Devilprism Sisters.

Having developed a reputation as the most powerful person in Gensokyo, Nova has become somebody who is respected and/or feared by everybody.

**Personality**

Nova is normally a very polite and nice person, being also very carefree. She also pays respect to people who really deserve it to be respected. If it is about the harmony however she immediately stops messing around and becomes absolutely serious about it. She shows no mercy towards people who try to harm the harmony.

Nova's personality is for the most part the opposite of Yukari. While Yukari is lazy and lets others handle the situation, Nova handles things personally and absolutely serious.

Because of her past Nova absolutely hates humans, often calling them fools who don't understand what they are doing . Most of the time she says that humans are nothing more than absolute boneheads. She also has stated that humanity never should try things they can't handle. Because of this she becomes really mad if somebody calls her a human. She also said that she has absolutely no remorse of giving up her humanity. Most importantly however is that she doesn't hate all humans (that being the likes of Reimu and Marisa as well as the other human incident resolvers) and that if she talks about the bad properties of humanity she is referring to people who are 100% human. But even then she said that humans must exist because the world wouldn't be balanced if there are only youkai.

**Power Level**

It is stated that Nova possesses unnatural high physical and magical powers which are insanely high even by god standards and are the highest out of all inhabitants of Gensokyo and maybe even the highest out of all dimensions. Yukari once stated that Nova has enough power that she could easily wipe out the existence of reality itself. Nova herself said that there is not a single person who comes even close to her strength be it physical or magical.

When Nova fights against others for fun she only uses as much power as her opponent can handle to make the fight fair. When the situation is serious she will reveal her full potential and won't stop until the enemy is defeated.

**Speed Level**

Nova has stated that she can reach speeds on level higher than Aya's, making her the fastest person in Gensokyo.

**Abilities**

Manipulation of Dimensions and Reality

Nova possesses similar dimension manipulating powers like Yukari which involves traveling between worlds via portals as well as cutting through dimensional space. However Nova's powers exceed the likes of Yukari by a long shot.

Her reality manipulating powers give her access to a variety of different skills. They include things like creating illusions which can effect a single or multiple targets, changing the gravity, erasing the atmosphere, manipulating the weather and climate and eliminating the oxygen in a certain radius. This also allows her to perform things which are considered impossible with the most notable being the ability to kill immortals.

Changing her Form

While her Normal Form uses lightning-based attacks, Nova can change her form at any time thanks to the Prism Core.

List of Alternative Forms:

Fire Form, Water Form, Ice Form, Earth Form, Wind Form, Light Form, Shadow Form, Cherry Blossom Spring Form, Heat Wave Summer Form, Leaf Storm Fall Form, Eternal Blizzard Winter Form, Time Form, Space Form, Antimatter Form, Abyss Form, Godslayer Form, Demon Form, Dragon Form

Every form gives Nova access to different spellcards. Her standard skills stay the same with the only thing changing being the element. The only exceptions are her Demon Form and her Dragon Form which not only have special spellcards but also give her access to new skills. Her personality stays always the same.

Generating immense amounts of energy

The Prism Core works like an energy core and allows Nova to produce gigantic masses of energy. She uses the energy for most of her attacks. This ability gave her also the title 'The Walking Omnipotent Power Plant'.

Handling the Dākuzumu

Nova is the wielder of the prism weapon Dākuzumu. She mostly uses it as a Greatsword but she can transform it into different types of weapons. Nova can handle every weapon type easily with one hand. When she changes her form the Dākuzumu will change its element as well.

Weapon Types the Dākuzumu can transform into:

Greatsword, Ultra Greatsword, Lance/Spear, Greataxe, Greathammer, Greatscythe, Hand Fans

Activating the 'Novadrive'

Nova has access to a hyper mode called 'Novadrive'. Once activated her already high power, stamina and speed receive an enormous increase and she begins to emit a rainbow-colored aura. She can activate the it in every form.

**Occupation**

Not long after she came to Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo, Kasen Ibaraki and Okina Matara offered Nova the possibility to become a Sage of Gensokyo. Nova accepted, becoming the fourth Sage.

She often refers to herself as 'Guardian of Gensokyo', protecting it with everything she has. Her main task is to maintain the Border of Harmony and Chaos. Nova stated that it is a special border which can only be seen and used by her. Yukari once mentioned that she was able to manipulate this border as well but had no access to it anymore the moment Nova became the Embodiment of Harmony and Chaos. She manages it in the way that she exterminates people who are inflicted with corrupted harmony or corrupted chaos. People become corrupted when they are either completely filled with harmony or completely filled with chaos and they have no control over their body anymore. This is so because Nova stated that it is like with Light and Shadow, in the way that the one can't exist without the other. And since Nova can only manipulate harmony and chaos, not creating it, she sees in them only corrupted hollows who deserve no place in the world.

**Possessions**

Dākuzumu

The Dākuzumu (translated as 'Dark Prism' from the japanese words _Dāku_ and _Purizumu_) is a black-colored prism weapon which contains the powers of the rainbow and pulsates with an enormous mass of cosmic energy. It has seven different forms and with the exception of the Hand Fans is every single one of them bigger than Nova herself, the Ultra Greatsword being noted to be more than twice as long as Nova is tall. Only Nova can use the weapon; if others try to use it a special aura makes the weapon unnaturally heavy making it impossible to lift it no matter how strong the person is.

Novanomicon

Nova possesses a spell tome known as the Novanomicon. It contains the most ultimate spells of all of existence. As Nova stated, only the most powerful and skilled magicians can understand the complexity of the spells and use them correctly.

Prism Core

As Nova pulled the Dākuzumu out of the ground the cosmic energy it emitted began to engulf her heart. This resulted in her heart becoming a cosmic energy core known as the Prism Core. It is the main source of Nova's powers giving her supernatural strength, increasing her defense to the point where she takes minimal or even no damage and giving her access to the 'Novadrive'.

The core also gives her access to her reality manipulating abilities as well as her Alternative Forms and Dragon Form.

**Name**

Nova's full name is _Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia_. The word _Nova_ is Latin and means 'new'. _Harmonia_ is also Latin meaning 'harmony' but can also come from Harmonia, the Greek goddess of harmony and concord.

The term _Devilprism_ is a reference to what Nova is. The Devil-part comes from her species while the Prism-part refers to the Prism Core as well as to the Dākuzumu. Unlike the Devilprism Sisters, where it is part of their name, for Nova it is just an extension of her name.

**Relationships**

Because of her reputation as 'Ultimate Life Form', Nova is known by nearly everybody. She is at least on friendly terms with most of the cast.

**Canon Characters**

Yukari Yakumo

Yukari was the first person Nova met when she arrived in Gensokyo. The gap youkai told her that she was watching her the moment she got her demon powers. But Nova told Yukari that she totally aware of her presence, which surprised her a bit. They consider each other as close friends. Yukari also knows her as a person who you can absolutely trust and rely on and Nova told her that she will protect Gensokyo with everything she has despite not being born in Gensokyo.

Kasen Ibaraki

Nova met Kasen the first time when she became the fourth Sage of Gensokyo. Nova knows about Kasen's true identity but promised her that she will keep it secret. As Kasen asked her how strong she is Nova told her that she could split the planet in half just with one fist strike which left Kasen a bit uneasy. But Nova insured her that she has her powers completely under control and this won't happen. If she wanted Nova could easily drink Kasen under the table despite the latter being an oni.

Okina Matara

Like Kasen, Nova met Okina the first time when she became the fourth Sage. Okina mentioned once that Nova has similar life energy manipulation powers like herself which means that Nova could easily create new beings.

Reimu Hakurei

Nova already knew Reimu when she was a child. She once had saved her life and protects her and the shrine from there on because Nova said that if the Hakurei Shrine gets destroyed or its shrine maiden dies, the Great Hakurei Barrier will collapse and Gensokyo will disappear. It is said that Nova secretly donates to the shrine similar to Yukari. She also made Reimu the offer of also becoming the new god of the Hakurei Shrine but Reimu declined. However Reimu's answer didn't surprise Nova the slightest bit since she sees herself not as the religious type of god.

Marisa Kirisame

Like Reimu, Nova already knew Marisa when she was still a little girl. She was really impressed that a human could have such a strong affinity to magic. Marisa once said that she won't steal anything from Nova because she is to scared of what the demon could do to her. The witch was all the more shocked as Nova told her that she could take as many books as she wanted because she could simply copy them. However Nova said that even if Marisa would master the new spells, one use would consume all of her mana.

Shinki

Nova and Shinki had been friends ever since their first encounter. Despite being highly regarded as the Goddess of Makai, Shinki treats Nova with a lot of respect seeing her as the empress of all demons.

Alice Margatroid

Nova had become Alice's best friend back then when she was young and still lived in Makai. She saw in Nova a big sister who was caring about her a lot. She also gave Alice as a sign of friendship a prism amulet and asked her to take good care of it.

**Fanon Characters**

The Devilprism Sisters

Nova is the creator and mistress of Helia, Tazua, Seiwa and Sterra, also known as the Devilprism Sisters. They all are extremely loyal towards Nova and will do everything without rebuttal. Nova sees them as her children rather than as servants.

Minako Hakurei

Reimu's mother was the actual Hakurei Shrine Maiden when Nova came to Gensokyo. According to her, Minako was the only person who came close to her own power level. She later asked Nova to watch over Reimu when she isn't there anymore. Nova promised her that she would follow her request.

**Backstory**

Nova comes from a parallel dimension of the Outside World where she was the youngest daughter of a five-headed family. However she suffered from the treatment of her whole family up to the point where they called her a failure.

At one day Nova decided to run away from her home. As she was in the clearing of the nearby forest the sky and her surroundings became crimson-colored. In front of her then appeared a fiery outline and she heard a demonic voice. The voice said that if Nova averts from her humanity and makes a pact with the demon she would receive the power to take revenge on all people who treated her bad. The girl didn't hesitate and agreed immediately. The crimson color of the surroundings then manifested into a strong energy mass and was absorbed by Nova.

Nova returned back to her hometown and burned it completely down, killing every single inhabitant (including her family) with her new demonic powers. In the inferno appeared the demon again this time in physical form. He told her that because of the pact he would use her to take over the world. But Nova didn't listen to him and told him that despite the fact that she was a demon now she is still good and that chaos can't exist without harmony. Holding her for a complete fool the demon stormed towards the girl but got completely exterminated by the immense green aura she emitted. She then absorbed the leftover energy from the demon at which point she possessed god-like powers and started to call herself 'Nova Harmonia'.

With her new power Nova had the possibility to travel to other dimensions. Feeling a strange energy signature she jumped into a new dimension only to find herself in a bizarre cave. In front of her was something what looked like a big chunk of black crystal. She then recognized that the chunk was a sword which stuck in the ground. As she got closer to the weapon the cave became a little bit brighter. The cave became even brighter as she touched the sword's hilt. Nova then grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of the ground.

Feeling even stronger than before Nova then opened another dimension crack. Without hesitation she flew into the crack leading to the dimension which she would consider her new home. And that was the wonderland of Gensokyo…

**Trivia**

•Her design is heavily based on Necrozma from the _Pokémon_ series.

•Her Dragon Form is a Shout-Out to Ultra Necrozma.

•Her Cherry Blossom Spring Form, Heat Wave Summer Form, Leaf Storm Fall Form and Eternal Blizzard Winter Form are a reference to _Hidden Star In Four Seasons_.

•Her Time Form, Space Form and Antimatter Form are a reference to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina from the _Pokémon_ series.

•Her Abyss Form and Godslayer Form are a reference to the Calamity Mod of _Terraria_.

•The Ultra Greatsword form of the Dākuzumu is a reference to _Dark Souls_.


	2. Helia Devilprism

Character Profile: Helia Devilprism

Titles: The Maid who controls Extreme Combustions; The Demon Maid of Solar Eruptions

Species: Demon

Abilities: Manipulation and Creation of Combustions and Explosions

Occupation: Maid

Location: Dark Prism Palace

Age: Unknown, at least 1.800 years old

Height: 180cm (Normal Form); 200cm (Demon Form)

Hair: Middle long red and orange hair (Normal Form); Long flame hair (Demon Form)

Eyes: Same color as hair

(Demon Form) Pupils are shaped like a reversed pentagram.

Outfit: (Normal Form) Wears a black and fire red maid outfit with long sleeves and a black maid headband as well as fire red boots.

(Demon Form) Same as her Normal Form except that the sleeves of her outfit burn down, two large curved black-red horns grow out of her head and she gets two large red demon wings.

Helia Devilprism is the demon maid of the Dark Prism Palace and one of the Devilprism Sisters. She is the oldest of the four sisters and is absolutely loyal towards her mistress Nova Harmonia.

**Personality**

As expected of a maid Helia is absolutely polite and respectful towards others. She is an easygoing person but she can become outright brutal if somebody just annoys her. She likes people who are strong and can put up a good fight. She also possesses a caring side towards her sisters.

In her Demon Form Helia gets completely fired up and also a little bit bloodthirsty.

**Power Level**

Helia is the strongest of the Devilprism Sisters. She possesses immense physical strength and her magical potential isn't that bad either. Nova stated that Helia has enough power that she could easily destroy a whole planet. Her skin is really tough because of her physical strength and possesses nearly the same defense as Nova.

**Speed Level**

Helia is only slightly slower than a tengu which means that she is one of the fastest inhabitants of Gensokyo. She is the second fastest out of the four sisters, being slightly slower than Tazua.

**Abilities**

Manipulation and Creation of Combustions and Explosions

Helia has the ability to create explosions of all sizes, from just small blasts to the destructive power and size of a nuclear strike. Most of her attacks create an explosion as a follow-up and her normal bullets all explode as well. She can also delay explosions or let them happen earlier.

She also has access to a special burning power which allows her to set everything on fire even if it seems to be impossible. Helia stated that her combustions could evaporate an ocean in mere seconds.

**Occupation**

Helia is, like Sakuya and Yumeko, a maid who serves a really powerful person. She is the personal maid of Nova Harmonia. Her tasks are similar to the ones of Sakuya, that being cleaning the palace, doing the cooking and doing the shopping. However Helia stated that she doesn't work the whole day because Nova doesn't force her to do so.

**Possessions**

Infernal Solar Blade

When Helia changes to her Demon Form she begins to use a greatsword which is coated with an intense flame which is said to be hotter than the sun. When she rams the sword into the ground, fire pillars will shoot out of the ground.

**Name**

Her full name is _Helia Devilprism_. _Helia_ comes from Helios, the Greek god of the sun.

_Devilprism_ is a reference to her species (Devil) and her connection to her mistress Nova (Prism).

**Relationships**

**Canon Characters**

Sakuya Izayoi

Helia and Sakuya are very close friends and it is known that they often do the shopping for their mistresses together. They get along very well despite the contrast in their fighting style, with Sakuya being quite technical whereas Helia uses brute force.

Yuugi Hoshiguma

Helia and Yuugi have become fighting buddies after they had their first fight. Yuugi was actually surprised when she saw how physically strong the maid was. They promised each other to train very hard.

**Fanon Characters**

Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Nova is Helia's creator and mistress. Even though all of the Devilprism Sisters are loyal towards her mistress, Helia shows even more loyalty than her sisters. Nova doesn't force her to overdo it with her work and lets her work in her own pace.

The Other Devilprism Sisters

Since she is the oldest of the four, Helia shows a protective side towards her sisters although she knows that they can care for themselves. She knows exactly what their preferences are. She is often talking with Sterra.

**Backstory**

Helia was the first Devilprism Sister who was created by Nova. She created her by combining demonic energy with the energy of solar particles.

**Trivia**

•Like the other Devilprism Sisters, Helia's design is based on one of the four Lunar Elements of _Terraria. _With her preference being melee attacks and using fire and explosive techniques, she is a reference to the Solar Element.


	3. Sterra Devilprism

Character Profile: Sterra Devilprism

Titles: The Demonic Shooting Star; The Stardust of Absolute Zero

Species: Demon

Abilities: Manipulation and Creation of Extreme Cold; Enormous Healing Skills

Occupation: Medic

Location: Dark Prism Palace (Laboratory)

Age: Unknown, at least 1.800 years old

Height: 180cm (Normal Form); 200cm (Demon Form)

Hair: Long blue hair which is tied to a ponytail (Normal Form); Long ice blue hair which is tied to a ponytail and looks like it is frozen solid (Demon Form)

Eyes: Same color as hair

(Demon Form) Pupils are shaped like a reversed pentagram.

Outfit: (Normal Form) Wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a long light blue skirt and ice blue boots; sometimes wears a white doctor's coat; four four-pointed stars made of ice are attached to her skirt; wears a large ribbon which looks like it is made of ice at the back of her head.

(Demon Form) Same as her Normal Form except that the ice stars are bigger, two sharp horns made of ice grow out of her head and she gets two demon wings made of icicles.

Sterra Devilprism is the demon medic of the Dark Prism Palace and one of the Devilprism Sisters. She is the second oldest of the four sisters, being slightly older than Tazua and Seiwa, but slightly younger than Helia. She is known for her medical knowledge.

**Personality**

Sterra is a very nice person and will help everyone who is in need. She rarely shows signs of anger and the inhabitants of the Human Village consider her as the nicest of the Devilprism Sisters. Sometimes she gets a little bit annoyed when people don't understand what she tells them and it is known that she gives people who angered her too much a drug which will kill them.

In her Demon Form Sterra begins to speak in a monotonous voice and becomes emotionless.

**Power Level**

Sterra possesses high physical and magical powers which are roughly equal high. She is specialized in summoning attack drones which take the form of Stardust Crystals. They have access to a variety of projectiles from normal bullets to large lasers. They attack until they are destroyed or disappear after one minute.

**Speed Level**

Sterra is one of the faster inhabitants in Gensokyo. Out of the four sisters she is the third fastest, being faster than Seiwa but slower than Tazua and Helia.

**Abilities**

Manipulation and Creation of Extreme Cold

Sterra can create and control temperatures around or even below absolute zero. This gives her access to immensely powerful ice magic. Nova stated that Sterra could create a new ice age or freeze the entire planet within a few seconds.

Enormous Healing Skills

Sterra has access to powerful healing spells. She can heal the most severe wounds and even people who are at death's door in a small amount of time. Diseases and curses are no problem for her as well.

**Occupation**

Sterra is a medic who is well known in the Human Village. Similar to Eirin, Sterra can create powerful medicaments. She creates them by using different components of the universe. Her most known drug is the 'Stardust Purifier', a pill which completely refreshs the person who takes it, curing said person from all injuries, diseases and curses.

Two other known drugs of her are the 'Shooting Star Harmony Pill' and the 'Shooting Star Chaos Pill', which are similar to Eirin's 'Butterfly Dream Pill' and 'Butterfly Nightmare Pill' but have a few differences. There are a few things to keep in mind before taking one of the 'Shooting Star Pills':

-Once taken, the person who sleeps can't wake up by herself and can't be awakened by others and has to endure the complete length of the dream/nightmare before waking up.

-The sequence of events of the dream/nightmare is set and can't be changed by the person who experiences it. The only thing which stays the same is the end where the sleeping person will wake up abruptly.

-The duration of the dream/nightmare is quite long. Make sure that you have enough stamina to endure it completely.

-Most importantly, NEVER take more than one pill at once, otherwise you will be stuck in the dream/nightmare.

And then there is the 'Heart Zero' which Sterra calls the ultimate death drug. Once taken the heart of the consumer will be frozen solid and shatters with a loud bang a few moments later.

**Possessions**

Glacial Stardust Lance

When Sterra switches to her Demon Form she gets a lance completely made of ice. It emits an extremely cold aura. Holding it up summons a powerful hailstorm of ice stars.

**Name**

Her full name is _Sterra Devilprism_. _Sterra_ is a combination of the Latin word _stella_ which means 'star' and the English word _starry_.

_Devilprism_ is a reference to her species (Devil) and her connection to her mistress Nova (Prism).

**Relationships**

Sterra knows most of the characters, either personal or as customers.

**Canon Characters**

Eirin Yagokoro

Sterra is good friends with Eirin. They don't see themselves as rivals and are often talking about complex issues. Sterra often sends her drugs to Eientei where Eirin resells them. Sterra told Eirin that she doesn't care for money, saying that the health of living beings has priority. Eirin also allowed her to use Reisen as a test subject for new drugs if she wanted.

Reisen Udongein Inaba

At first Reisen thought it was weird to sell medicine which wasn't made by Eirin but got along with it when Sterra told her that it doesn't matter who created it as long as it helps others. When Sterra stated that it is a basic step for the subordinate to be used as the test subject, Reisen felt a little bit annoyed. The moon rabbit was completely shocked when Eirin allowed Sterra to use her as a test subject as well and Sterra accepted.

**Fanon Characters**

Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Nova is Sterra's creator and mistress. Despite her hatred against humanity, Nova doesn't mind that Sterra takes care of humans since she doesn't have the same personality. Nova also said that you don't want to anger Sterra or she will give you a drug which will cause total heart failure and can't be healed.

The Other Devilprism Sisters

Sterra takes care of her sisters similar to her older sister Helia. She watches that everyone stays healthy and cures their injuries as well. She is often talking with Helia.

**Backstory**

Sterra was the second Devilprism Sister who was created by Nova. She created her by combining demonic energy with the energy of stardust particles.

**Trivia**

•Like the other Devilprism Sisters, Sterra's design is based on one of the four Lunar Elements of _Terraria_. Being specialized in summoning attack drones as well as being associated with the four-pointed star, she is a reference to the Stardust Element.


	4. Tazua Devilprism

Character Profile: Tazua Devilprism

Titles: The Demonic Master Marksman; The Laser-Bending Vortex

Species: Demon

Abilities: Hitting Marked Targets with Absolute Precision; Manipulating the Trajectory of Lasers; Using Camouflage

Occupation: Master Mechanic; Assassin

Location: Dark Prism Palace

Age: Unknown, at least 1.800 years old

Height: 170cm (Normal Form); 190cm (Demon Form)

Hair: Long turquoise hair which is tied to two ponytails (Normal Form); Very long turquoise hair which is tied to two ponytails and coated with laser energy (Demon Form)

Eyes: Same color as hair

(Demon Form) Pupils are shaped like a reversed pentagram.

Outfit: (Normal Form) Wears a dark turquoise shirt with short sleeves, dark turquoise trousers which go down to her knees, a light turquoise cape and dark turquoise boots; wears a pair of visor goggles with turquoise lens glass.

(Demon Form) Same as her Normal Form except that her cape turns into laser particles and disappears, two jagged turquoise horns grow out of her head and she gets two medium-sized light turquoise demon wings.

Tazua Devilprism is the demon mechanic of the Dark Prism Palace and one of the Devilprism Sisters. She is the second youngest of the four sisters, being slightly older than Seiwa, but slightly younger than Helia and Sterra. Aside from being a technical genius, she is also a really dangerous assassin.

**Personality**

Tazua is really energetic and has most of the time a positive attitude. She likes to talk about machines and functions. Out of the four sisters she is the one who is messing around the most but she can also become quite serious.

In her Demon Form Tazua becomes quite haughty and devalues her opponents as nothing more than targets.

**Power Level**

Despite having the lowest powers of the four sisters, Tazua is still stronger than Yukari. In return she has the biggest range of the sisters and many of her attacks consist of a huge number of projectiles. All of her projectiles also fly with a really high velocity.

**Speed Level**

Tazua is the fastest of the Devilprism Sisters and even almost as fast as Nova. This makes her to one of Gensokyo's fastest inhabitants.

**Abilities**

Hitting Marked Targets with Absolute Precision

Tazua can mark opponents with her visor goggles or with some of her projectiles. She will always hit anybody who is marked with more force than normal.

Manipulating the Trajectory of Lasers

Tazua can change the trajectory of lasers by using vortex energy to manipulate the laser particles. She can do this with her own lasers, but also with the ones of her opponents. This ability also gave her the title 'The Laser-Bending Vortex'.

Using Camouflage

Tazua can turn invisible thanks to her cape/wings. She often uses this technique when she is doing her job as assassin.

**Occupation**

Tazua is mainly known as a technical mastermind. She has created a lot of technical equipment and also created the security system of the Dark Prism Palace. She is also an extremely skilled repairer, often fixing damages in the Human Village.

However Tazua is also a feared assassin who could strike at any time.

**Possessions**

Laser Bow (Vortex Piercer/Vortex Shredder)

Tazua's main weapon is a bow which is called Vortex Piercer. It is turquoise and silver colored and Tazua can shoot up to four arrows at once in a rapid succession. The arrows she uses have the same color as the bow and are not affected by gravity. One second after shooting the bow will create a laser per shot arrow. The lasers have the same trajectory as their corresponding arrows and can ricochet up to ten times. If Tazua stretches the bow for a very short time without shooting immediately, the arrows will transform into lasers and she shoots then. Shooting this way won't create any delayed lasers.

Once Tazua changes to her Demon Form her bow becomes the Vortex Shredder. It has the same coloration like before but is now as long as Tazua is tall. She can fire up to ten arrows at an even faster pace than before. The arrows and lasers also fly with a higher velocity than before.

**Name**

Her full name is _Tazua Devilprism_. _Tazua_ is a combination of the Japanese words _tākoizu_ which means 'turquoise', _uzu_ which means 'vortex' and _rēza_ which means 'laser'.

_Devilprism_ is a reference to her species (Devil) and her connection to her mistress Nova (Prism).

**Relationships**

**Canon Characters**

Nitori Kawashiro

Tazua is Nitori's biggest idol and the kappa absolutely adores her. When Nitori asked her to take a look at her inventions, Tazua gave her good reviews on them and said that she didn't expect less from the works of a kappa. When Tazua told her that she would help her with the next project, Nitori was completely filled with joy because she would work with her idol.

**Fanon Characters**

Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Nova is Tazua's creator and mistress. Tazua receives from her the names and descriptions of people who she should assassinate. Even though Nova could do it by herself, she said that sometimes a change is needed and Tazua has no problem with it.

The Other Devilprism Sisters

Since she is most of the time working in her room, Tazua actually doesn't have that much contact with her sisters. If she isn't working she often talks with Seiwa.

**Backstory**

Tazua was the third Devilprism Sister who was created by Nova. She created her by combining demonic energy with the energy of vortex particles.

**Trivia**

•Like the other Devilprism Sisters, Tazua's design is based on one of the four Lunar Elements of _Terraria_. With her main weapon being a bow and mainly attacking with projectiles as well as having access to a stealth device, she is a reference to the Vortex Element.

•Her Vortex Piercer is a reference to the bow Phantasm while the Vortex Shredder is a reference to the Phangasm which is its upgraded version of the Calamity Mod.

•Her ability to mark her opponents and hitting them harder than normal is a reference to the roguelike game _Darkest Dungeon_.


	5. Seiwa Devilprism

Character Profile: Seiwa Devilprism

Titles: The Demon Magician of Secret Spells; The Nebula of Omniscience

Species: Demon

Abilities: Using extremely powerful Magic; Immense Intelligence and Knowledge

Occupation: Librarian; Archmage

Location: Dark Prism Palace (Library)

Age: Unknown, at least 1.800 years old

Height: 170cm (Normal Form); 190cm (Demon Form)

Hair: Middle long and voluminous dark purple hair with light pink highlights (Normal Form); long and voluminous hair one half dark purple and one half light pink which is coated with strong magical energy (Demon Form)

Eyes: Same color as hair

(Demon Form) Pupils are shaped like a reversed pentagram.

Outfit: (Normal Form) Wears a light pink shirt with long sleeves, a light pink skirt and dark purple boots; always wears a dark purple magician robe without hood; wears two light pink pentagram-shaped ribbons at the sides of her head.

(Demon Form) Same as her Normal Form except that her ribbons begin to glow and emit a strong magical aura, two curled dark purple horns grow out of her head and she gets two purple demon wings.

Seiwa Devilprism is the demon librarian of the Dark Prism Palace and one of the Devilprism Sisters. She is the youngest of the four sisters but also the smartest of them.

**Personality**

Seiwa is most of the time quiet and only speaks with others when she is part of the conversation but she is ready to talk with others who show great interest in magic. She often tends to use sarcastic and cynical speech but deep in her heart she is a very nice person.

In her Demon Form Seiwa begins to despise stupid people saying that they should return to the time period they are belonging to which she states is the stone age.

**Power Level**

While Seiwa has the lowest physical powers of the four sisters she also has the highest magical powers. Seiwa stated that her magical powers are as high as Helia's physical powers and that she becomes a little bit stronger with every book she finishes to read.

**Speed Level**

Seiwa is the slowest of the Devilprism Sisters, yet she can still easily keep up with Marisa's speed. Seiwa stated that sometimes speed isn't that much important.

**Abilities**

Using extremely powerful Magic

Seiwa is a really powerful archmage who has access to a wide variety of spells. She can use magic of all elements and can even fuse her spellcards to combine their effects.

Immense Intelligence and Knowledge

Seiwa possesses supernatural high intelligence and knowledge. Nova said that Seiwa is even more intelligent than her and maybe even the most intelligent person in whole Gensokyo.

**Occupation**

Seiwa is the librarian of the Dark Prism Palace Library. She knows the exact position of every book within the library and reads up to ten books with more than one thousand pages within a day. She also writes new books by herself. Seiwa stated that everybody who wants to expand their horizon of knowledge is welcome.

She is also a very skilled archmage and uses the library also to practice new spells. She is so strong that she regenerates magical energy faster than she uses it.

**Possessions**

Gloves of the Demon Archmage

In her Demon Form Seiwa wears dark purple gloves with a glowing pink pentagram on the back. They increase her magical strength and give her control over two giant hands made of magical and demonic energy. With them she can create powerful bullets, shoot enormous lasers and even attack opponents with a rocket punch.

**Name**

Her full name is _Seiwa Devilprism_. _Seiwa_ is a combination of the Japanese words _seiun_ which means 'nebula' and _shinwa_ which means 'mythology'.

_Devilprism_ is a reference to her species (Devil) and her connection to her mistress Nova (Prism).

**Relationships**

**Canon Characters**

Patchouli Knowledge

Seiwa often visits Patchouli in the Scarlet Devil Mansion where they are talking about different books. Seiwa sometimes brings her a few books from the library of the Dark Prism Palace. Patchouli actually enjoys the time with Seiwa.

**Fanon Characters**

Nova 'Devilprism' Harmonia

Nova is Seiwa's creator and mistress. Nova mentioned that Seiwa might be the most intelligent person in Gensokyo but Seiwa herself thinks that there is no smarter being than Nova. Seiwa also stated that even if she and the other Devilprism Sisters change to their Demon Form they would still be not as strong as Nova.

The Other Devilprism Sisters

Seiwa doesn't have much contact with her sisters since she is for most of the time in the library and reads books. They give her enough privacy so that she isn't disturbed. If she isn't reading she often talks with Tazua.

**Backstory**

Seiwa was the fourth Devilprism Sister who was created by Nova. She created her by combining demonic energy with the energy of nebula particles.

**Trivia**

•Like the other Devilprism Sisters, Seiwa's design is based on one of the four Lunar Elements of _Terraria_. With her specialization being powerful magical attacks and having an insanely high mana recovery, she is a reference to the Nebula Element.

•The giant hands Seiwa uses in her Demon Form possess elements of the ones which are used by Fuma Mishandra (Design, Lasers) from the fangame _Book of Star Mythology_ and the ones which are used by General Set (Rocket Punch) from the fangame _Hollow Song of Birds_.


End file.
